


Sounds so Sweet, But I'm Going There Alone

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Gen, Growing Up, Kenma gets left behind, Light Angst, Moving Out, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: Kenma helps Kuroo pack for college as he thinks about moving on with his life.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Sounds so Sweet, But I'm Going There Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to Oh, Mexico by Jeremy Zucker on repeat so listen to that if you want the whole 'experience'   
> or just get really upset   
> (not beta'd as usual, if you feel the need to comment any corrections i will not stop you)

Kuroo packs up the rest of his belongings, sliding the last cardboard box over to kenma to tape up. The air is hot around them, suffocating with the summer heat, and unspoken words.

Kuroo would leave Kenma behind.

‘Clothes’ the box is labeled. Kuroo saved this one for last so he’d have clothes for the week leading up to his move. His room is all packed up now and he takes the time to look around.

His dusty bookshelves are emptied-gone are the old story books he and Kenma would read as kids. No more science books, encyclopedias, or comics. The shelves themselves will stay here, he can’t fit them in his dorm. Besides, there’ll be bookshelves in his new room.

“Who knew you had so much damn stuff.” Huffs Kenma, who lets the tape drop from his hands. He had agreed to help Kuroo pack even though he knew it would take all day. Kuroo appreciates his efforts. Though, he knows why Kenma readily agreed.

“This is nearly 18 years with of stuff, of course it’s a lot.” Kuroo pauses. “Thanks for helping me today.” Kenma pushes the box away from him and gives Kuroo a look. A Don’t-Start-This-Right-Now look.

“You’ll visit right?” He asks, but he already knows the answer. “Obviously. Who else am I supposed to make do my homework?” Kenma says easily and stands, hand out to Kuroo. Kuroo takes his hand and stands, dusting himself off. His walls are bare of the posters he and Kenma stuck up over the years. Now the sun bleached rectangles are the only visual reminders that they once hung there. Kuroo rolls his eyes at Kenma.

“I’m joking. Don’t worry about me.” Kenma says softly, looking around. The two did a number on the room in just a day. Sure Kuroo had started packing ahead of time by himself but now.

Now Kuroo is all packed. Ready to go.

“Of course I’m gonna worry, you’re my best friend.” Gods does Kuroo’s chest hurt.

“Don’t.” Kenma don’t look at him stil. “Kenma.” Kuroo pulls him into a hug.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Kenma sniffles and hugs him back tight. “I’m gonna miss you too.”

“Tetsurou, are you ready?” Kuroo’s dad calls up the stairs. Maybe if they pretend they didn’t hear him.

No.

He has to go.

He gives Kenma one last squeeze and lets him go. “Kenma look at me?” The plea in his voice hurts. Kenma does look up. His face is crumpled, but no tears have shed. Good, he’s not sure if he’d be able to leave if Kenma cried right now.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Kuroo promises. Kenma nods and bends down, picking up Kuroo’s last box. “I’ll follow you down.” Kuroo smiles and takes one last look at his room before turning around and walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me [Here!](https://twitter.com/RainCloud_Art)   
> or if you just wanna see my art  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
